¿Que es Ectofeature?
by Onesehti
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra, es un fantasma peculiar. Antes era un cantante reconocido, pero ahora, vive aventuras con su primo lejano Spencer Wright. Pero... ¿que es esa nota?... ¿y que pasara si la lee Spencer? "Billy, hermano..." bueno, al parecer ya es demasiado tarde... "¿Que es Ectofeature?"


**¡Hey bitches! ¿Cómo están :33? Espero y bien xD  
bueno… me puse a escribir este fic para despedirme de mi pc… uwú  
(no pregunten) bueno, emm… me dicen que les parece y eso :33  
sin mas que distraerlos y evitar que lean…**

**¡El fic…!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Dude that's my ghost! **_**No me pertenece, le pertenece a DisneyXD**

**Pareja: EctoFeature BillyxSpencer.**

Sábado por la mañana, no más de las 12:30, así que no era tan de mañana. El sol daba a su esplendor. Todo digno de ser sábado. En los sábados, la mayoría de las personas descansan, otras trabajan, o quizás aprovechen para pasar algún tiempo en familia. Una que otra persona se levantaba hasta tarde. Una de ellas es Spencer Wright. Un chico de 14 años de edad, de cabello color castaño y ojos color negro como el carbón. Que ahora mismo, se encuentra acurrucado en sus cobijas de su suave cama. El como de costumbre, los días sábado, se levantaban hasta tarde, después de ello, se divertía el resto del día, y dormía hasta tarde jugando videojuegos.

El chico, se encontraba dormido plácidamente en su cama, con algunos mechones de color marrón cubriendo su rostro y con una respiración calmada. Nadie querría levantarlo, o al menos, eso quería pensar alguien, ya que empezó a sonar su más fiel enemigo de los días de escuela. El que lo despierta 5 días a la semana a casi las 6 a.m. el despertador. Estaba haciendo ese sonido infernal, que hizo que el chico, con mucho fastidio, empezara a abrir los ojos con pereza. Con flojera levanto su mano y empezó a dar golpes fallidos a la masita de noche, intentando hacer callar a esa máquina del infierno. –Ah… por favor cállate de una vez…- murmuro mientras que daba un golpe al despertador electrónico, haciéndolo callar de una vez por todas. –por fin…- susurro medio dormido. Se cubrió de nuevo con la manta, tratando de decirle al mundo, "¿sabes algo? ¡Es sábado!" no pensaba levantarse temprano un día sábado… ¡tendría que estar, literalmente loco! ¿Quién se levanta temprano los sábados? ¡Nadie!

-Spencer… no te dejes vencer… levántate…- se dijo así mismo, aun medio dormido. Cabeceaba de vez en cuando, y sus ojos casi se cerraban a no ser porque él se puso un alto, se habría dormido, hasta quien sabe qué horas de la tarde. Con pereza se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño, a asearse para empezar el día, tal vez le llame a Rajeev para filmar una película, o tal vez no. Quién sabe. Como muerto en vida se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para empezar a asearse, tomo una ducha rápida, se puso su ropa que consistía en una camisa blanca sencilla con decoraciones rojas, con un gracioso fantasma al frente de la camisa y unos jeans, junto con unos tenis sencillos. Salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina a tomar, lo que podría llamarse el "desayuno" y eso. En el camino, se detuvo por un momento. Algo no andaba bien… -¿Billy?- pregunto al aire. Se quedó el chico solo por un momento, pero no recibió respuesta. Bufo fastidiado, si su amigo fantasma no pensaba venir a "desayunar" no significaba que lo buscaría por toda la casa. A paso lento se dirigió a la cocina, disfrutando la vista de su casa, que antes perteneció a su primo lejano Baruch Cohen, el famoso músico alias, "Billy Joe Cobra"

-¿hola?- dijo entrando a la cocina. Pero nadie le respondió, miro a todos lados confundido, ¿su familia era tan mala como para abandonarlo, sin siquiera avisar? Pues al parecer si lo era.  
–Algún día la pagaran…- murmuro con enojo reprimido en su voz. Se dirigió a la nevera y la abrió, se inclinó buscando algo que comer, o por no menos que le llenara el estómago, que no era mucho pedir. Saco un envase de jugo de naranja, y sin pensarlo dos veces dio un trago. Sabía que si su hermana o su madre lo vieran haciendo eso, seguro lo castigarían por "sucio" ya que consideran anti-higiénico el hecho de que tome directamente del envase y no servirse en un vaso, aunque para él era al revés. Cerró la puerta, e inmediatamente vio una pequeña nota, en un papel amarillo, adherido a la nevera con un imán. Tomo con desgano la nota y la leyó mientras tomaba un trago del jugo.

Termino su trago y tiro el envase vacío a la basura y se dio una palmada en la cara, en señal de "me amas... tanto… ¿verdad dios?" primero lo abandona Billy, ya que no tiene ni la menor idea de donde está, su familia se larga a una de las tantas competencias de artes marciales de su hermana Jessica y ahora… ¿Qué más falta? -¡Billy deja de jugar a las escondidas y sal de donde quiera que estés!- le grito en son de reclamo, le gustaba estar solo, pero no ese solo. Hablaba de solo con su mejor amigo fantasma. Escucho como se caían un par de cosas de algún lugar de la casa, dedujo que sería Billy, bueno, para que decía de algún lugar de la casa, era de la sala. Camino hacia allá y vio el collar que usualmente trae consigo para poder ver a Billy, el cual por una extraña razón se encontraba flotando. Se quedó un momento algo perplejo… era… un idiota. El collar como si fuera magia se dirigió hacia el quedándole enfrente – ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?- se preguntó a sí mismo, y a su amigo todavía invisible para él. Tomo el collar y se colocó, y solo así escucho las carcajadas de su amigo.

-¡D-debiste verte hermano!- le dijo entre risas, que solo molestaron a Spencer, que se encogió de hombros frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. -¡Te veías realmente gracioso!- empezó a secarse un par de lagrimitas por la risa. Vaya, sí que era un tonto.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?- le pregunto dejando el tema de sus lagunas mentales para otro día. En realidad, él no era tan olvidadizo, podía serlo, pero no era tan seguido. Si no… que sería de su vida… seguro no recordaría ni cuál es su casa, y obviamente eso no es bueno. En cambio, Billy puede llegar a ser un olvidadizo de primera. Aun así, le sorprende el hecho de que se le olvidara el collar. Y a pesar de que ese collar se ha vuelto algo que siempre lleva consigo, ya que es la única manera de que él pueda ver a Billy. Si no… ¿Cómo demonios lo vería?

-te estaba persiguiendo, vaya… enserio que te mueves rápido.- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras flotaba alrededor suyo. -¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?- le pregunto apuntando a la nota que tenía Spencer en la mano. No es que le importara, pero de alguna manera, si Spencer le gritaba de tal forma, queriendo su compañía del gran Billy Joe cobra era por algo sumamente importante.

-Una nota, mis padres fueron a otro torneo de artes marciales de mi hermana.- informo mientras hacía bolita aquella hoja color amarillo y la tiraba en la basura. -¡No se dignaron a decírmelo antes! ¿Puedes creerlo?- le dijo con claro tono de fastidio. Billy lanzo una pequeña risita y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico. –Pero al menos podremos pasar el día juntos, como siempre hermano – se sentó en el gran sillón de color rojo de extraña forma.

-¡Pues claro, Spence!- le dijo, sentándose de manera despreocupada en el sillón, colocando sus pies en la mesita cercana y sus brazos tras su cabeza justo en la nuca. –Oye, hermano ¿Cómo olvidaste el collar?- le pregunto. Le causaba cierta curiosidad, ya que su amiga, era olvidadizo, pero como para olvidar algo que utiliza todos los días, es algo inusual.

-No lo sé Billy…- le contesto, se puso de pie, con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a su amigo espectro. -¡Voy por mi cámara, se me ocurrió una idea!- le dijo, mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando al fantasma solo.

Se quedó un momento, sentado ahí, viendo hacia el infinito, por decirse así. Lanzo una pequeña carcajada, y sonrió con burla. –Va a tardar- afirmo mientras empezaba a flotar de nueva cuenta. Vaya, hace poco había desarrollado una fascinación por jugarle bromas al pobre de Spencer. Pero no tenía la culpa, desde hace poco descubrió que le gustaba ver como se enojaba, claro, mientras fuera una broma, ya que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que el chico lo viera mal y se enojara de verdad con él. –Ahora que lo pienso… tal vez me sobrepase con su cámara…- susurro mientras que desde la altura despreocupado fingió recostarse en el aire. Volteo un poco la vista y vio un block de notas y un bolígrafo. Ya que estaría un buen rato aburrido, sería divertido intentar dibujar o lago. Así que con una sonrisa se lanzó al ataque hacia el pequeño cuaderno.

-Estuvo un rato haciendo garabatos, y decidió dejar de lado el block de notas –estoy aburridooooo…- bufo con fastidio mientras que se ponía de cabeza.

Después de eso, vio al chico bajar por las escaleras, con su cámara en mano, feliz de la vida. Al parecer la broma no había funcionada, tal vez debería pensar bien donde va esconder las cosas, tal vez así le saliese bien la broma para la próxima. -¡Lo siento, Billy!- le dijo llegando con el chico. –No encontraba la cámara, no estaba por ningún lado- le informo, mientras prendía el aparato.

-¿Dónde la hallaste?- le pregunto flotando detrás de el con cara confusa, ya ni el recordaba donde había colocado la cámara.

-Debajo de la cama- le contesto distraído con la cámara.

Se voltio hacia el fantasma, quedaron a pocos centímetros de chocar narices, pero Spencer no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba lelo con la cámara de video, el único que sufrió un ataque de pánico, hablando literal, fue le pobre de Billy, que a pesar de ser un espectro, podía perfectamente sonrojarse, con un color entre rojo y azulado, dando una tonalidad algo purpura.  
-Tsk...- eso fue lo único que salió de su garganta, rápidamente se echó para atrás. Maldito Spencer, algún día se las pagara, ¡Billy Joe Cobra no puede sonrojarse por todo!

-¡Bien, se me ocurrió una idea, así como viaje en el tiempo, para prevenir un apocalipsis zombi!- le dijo, con aire triunfante, estaba más que seguro de que tendría muchas visitas, y que a todos los de su blog les gustaría. ¿A quién no le gustan los viajes en el tiempo con zombis?

-¿Pero entonces no habrá zombis?- le pregunto, tratando de retomar su color azulado normal, ya que un sonrojo curioso adornaba todavía sus mejillas.

-¡Si los habrá porque no podrán prevenirlo!- exclamo, haciendo que el fantasma, lo viera confundido, ya sabía que significaba esa mirada… no había entendí su punto. Hecho un suspiro, dándose una palmada en su cara –Habrá zombis, porque descubrirán que al ir ellos llevan la epidemia- explico -¡Tendrán que viajar varias veces en el tiempo ¡¿No es grandioso?!- le dijo emocionado, definitivo, eso tendría muchas visitas, ¡nadie puede negarse a ver una película como la suya!

-Ah… ¡ya entendí, hermano!- le dijo, ya sin aquel sonrojo, que hiciera que se viera lindo. -¡Necesitaras del gran Billy Joe Cobra para tu película!- le dijo poniéndose frente de el con los ojos cerrados, dando a conocer un poco (mucho) de su ego. Spencer sonrió ante eso.

-¡Genial!- levanto los brazos emocionado –pero necesitare más que a Billy Joe Cobra para grabar esto- dijo, dando referencia a la transparencia y la capacidad de atravesar cosas de su amigo, pasando una mano por su estómago.

-Y entendí, viejo…- comento fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos.

No pudo evitar lanzar una risa con eso, si a Billy le era divertido gastarle bromas a él, también le sería divertido a el fastidiarlo con varios "defectos" de ser un fantasma -Llamare a Rajeev- le dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono que había cercas de la mesita. Tomo el teléfono y antes de marcar vio un block de notas, con eso le habían escrito el recado, pero… -"¿Qué dice ahí?"- pensó, dejando el teléfono de lado y tomando el block de notas.

-¿Qué pasa Spencer?- le pregunto el fantasma que se dirigió a donde estaba. Miraba curioso la escena, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Tal vez ya no quería hacer la película… ¡Ja ja ja! Nunca en su vida vería a Spencer echándose para atrás con una película imaginada por él, y en especial cuando la idea era completamente genial en la extensión de la palabra. Vio como tomo el block de notas, y todo su mundo se desplomo en un segundo. No. No. No. No. No. ¡Él no podía ver eso! Era un completo idiota… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejar eso ahí, en especial con algo que había escrito ahí? Estaba en peligro, tenía que hacer algo… algo… algo… ¡Tenia bloqueo! No se podía ni mover. Spencer leyó lo que había en el block. Y miro por un momento a Billy. –"¡Esto no puede ser posible…!"- pensó con histeria, si todavía estuviera vivo, juraría que estaría sudando del puro nervio. Pero vamos, es un fantasma y está más que temblando. Literalmente… está en modo vibrador.

-Billy, hermano…- llamo a Billy aun con la mirada sobre el papel, y de vez en cuando veía al espectro. -¿Qué es "Ectofeature"?- le pregunto.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo… tenso… cualquiera de las dos. Pero no era para nada cómodo, el chico veía al ex cantante con duda en su cara, y Billy simplemente estaba… hecho piedra… no sabía que decir, ni que pensar ni cómo actuar. ¡Era un idiota! Él tenía la culpa por dejar esa pequeña notita en el block de notas, en especial porque ese pequeño cuaderno lo utilizan para todo. Recados, números de teléfono, encargos… ¡lo que sea! Lo utilizan casi para todo dentro de esa casa.

Y el premio para el mayor idiota es para…

¡Baruch Cohen, Alias "Billy Joe Cobra"!

-E-em…- alcanzo a tartamudear incómodo. Un ligero sonrojo cubría las heladas mejillas del fantasma, quien solo, para poder desechar su nerviosismo se rasco la nuca, apartando la mirada, sin saber que decir. Esto era como esas pruebas psicológicas. ¡Él no era apto para esas pruebas! –B-bien… veras…- maldición, seguro si decía algo, se iba a ver como un completo loco, pero era la verdad. Estaba literalmente loco… no como sus representantes que siempre terminaban en extraños cuartos blancos acojinados, y con extrañas camisas que no dejaban que movieran los brazos, pero loco loco… pues tenía poco.

-¿Si…Billy?- Miro de manera seria al espectro. ¿Será algo malo? Se veía como un idiota sospechando, por dios… ¡es Billy! Por más cosas que le metas en la cabeza jamás pondría algo malo en medio de la casa. Pero aun así, le interesaba saber. "ectofeature…" nunca lo había escuchado… ecto… le sonaba a ectoplasma… que era algo gracioso… y ¿feature? Podría decir que es de las películas… ¿Dónde más escuchas "features"? entonces tenía que ver con las películas y el ectoplasma… ¿una película de fantasmas entonces? No, a Billy no le agradan los fantasmas, es más les tiene miedo a pesar que es uno. Vaya, tiene de amigo a un fantasma peculiar.

-Bien…- se quedó tartamudeando, el hecho de ser Billy Joe Cobra, un cantante muy conocido. No le quitaba el hecho que se pusiera nervioso en algunos momentos, también cuando subía al escenario, todavía lo recuerda, era una mezcla entre… nervios y felicidad. Pero ahora, solo siente nervios a flor de piel… claro, en su azulada piel sí. Pero, tenía otra sensación, como… algo retorciéndose en su estómago. No sabía que seguía teniendo ese tipo de sensaciones a pesar de ser un fantasma. ¿No se supone que no sienten las emociones de los humanos? Tal vez el mero hecho de que haya personas que saben de su existencia hace que se sienta más humano de lo que no es. –Creo que puedes deducir que es con tan solo traducirlo…- alcanzo a susurrar con un leve sonrojo, bajando la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Spencer.

Lo vio por un momento. ¿Estaba rojo?... esperen… ¿se puede poner rojo? No sabía que los fantasmas se podían poner rojos, es algo curioso. Se supone que está muerto, los muertos no tienen palpitar, al no tener palpitar hace que no tenga sangre corriendo por sus venas, y eso hace que no se pongan rojos, además, ¿para que se pondrían rojos los muertos? Ahora, Billy es un fantasma en la extensión de la palabra, puede atravesar paredes, puede levantar cosas con la mente y es invisible para todos, al igual que es transparente para él y sus amigos que son capaces de verlo. -¿Una película de fantasmas?- pregunto mientras pensaba un poco lo dicho, si era eso, y no ha sido inventada puede utilizarlo para una película.

Bajo la vista, era una escapatoria para poder terminar con este… momento incómodo. Pero una parte de si le decía. "¡Por dios cobra, dile!" y no sabía muy bien que era. Estaba a punto de asentir, para deshacerse de una buena vez de este tema incomodo, porque, ¡por dios! A quien le va gustar que te atrapen escribiendo mensajitos de amor. ¿Amor? ¿Por qué amor? ¿Y por qué precisamente de amor? No podrían ser… ¿de cariño? Nada más. No sabe el por qué, pero solo murmuro un diminuto –no…- debían premiarlo, al parecer no tenía control de su bocota.

-¿Entonces qué significa?- le pregunto. Ya quería que dejara de alargar más el tema.

No era para nada lindo. Suspiro, era de las raras veces en las que suspiraba. Y no le gustaba eso a Spencer para nada… ¿Billy…suspirando? Aceptaba que posiblemente, pueda suspirar de amor, pero… suspirar de… ¿tristeza tal vez? O… ¿fastidio? Tal vez sea eso.

El fantasma se acercó un poco, llegando hacia el chico con la cabeza baja, de las pocas veces que toca el suelo así lo hizo, viendo la clara diferencia de estaturas. No lo pensó ni dos veces y abrazo a Spencer con el ceño fruncido pero con un sonrojo claro, y de color algo purpura, lo cual era lindo y a la vez gracioso. Spencer al ver esa acción, no sabía, si… corresponderle el abrazo, o si simplemente quedarse quieto, esperando a que su amigo lo soltase. No sabía cuál era la correcta. -¿Billy?- Spencer logro decir eso sin tartamudear, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se veía lindo (cofcofshotacofcof) alcanzo a acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, quien se había agachado un poco para poder abrazarlo mejor.

-Y-yo…- alcanzo a tartamudear, mirando a otro lado con las mejillas de color purpura, que debería ser color rojo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, no era su especialidad este tipo de cosas. –t-te… quiero…- dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Spencer.

-¿me q-quieres?- alcanzo a cuestionar con un sonrojo creciente, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, no le cabía la impresión de que Billy le dijera tales cosas.

-T-te…- respiro, vamos, tenía que dejarle claro, que no era un "te quiero" de amigos –T-te…a…mo…- alcanzo a decir, en tantas canciones había dicho esas dos palabras, de cinco letras, y aun así... le era difícil decirle eso a Spencer. ¡Estaba tan loco que le había dado un nombre a su "pareja"! "EctoFeature" ¿Suena? Ecto, igual a ectoplasma, ósea… ¡Fantasma! Feature, lo que da igual a features, que viene siendo los créditos de la película, película igual a ¡Cineasta! Lo que da un resultado de ¡Billy joe cobra, que es el fantasma, y Feature, haciendo referencia a Spencer, y sus películas! ¿Fácil, no?

-¿E-eh…?- Alcanzo a tartamudear, al escuchar esas dos palabras. ¿Lo amaba? ¡Amor! No, era demasiado para él y su pobre mente inestable de adolecente. Abrazo al fantasma con algo de nervios. No sabía que decir, jamás en la vida, jamás en sus 14 años de vida se le había confesado alguien, y en especial algún chico… ¡y muerto para rematar! Es demasiado para él. A pesar de todo, no le desagradaba el hecho de aquella confesión... -No has contestado mi pregunta…- trato de sacar tema de conversación, se habían quedado callados un buen rato, sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué es "ectofeature"?- le pregunto tratando de confirmarlo.

-Si…- Le contesto, mientras que de manera inconsciente jugaba con el saco del ex cantante.

El más alto sonrió con picardía, se agacho un poco y tomo la barbilla del chico, haciendo que se asustara un poco. Lo beso. Al principio, solo fue un rose de labios, ambos sintieron un escalofrió raro. Uno al sentir los labios calientes del otro, y otro por sentirlos tan fríos. Ambos cerraron los ojos tratando de disfrutar más el contacto de ambos, pero no pudieron por mucho, ambos no eran perfectos demostrando esos sentimientos tan raros para los dos. Uno ya que en vida jamás se había sentido así por alguien, y otro simplemente era demasiado joven como para que antes haya sentido tal emoción. Después de un momento, aquel rose desapareció, dejando solo la sensación del contrario. Billy sonrió de manera picara, pero aun tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas –Nosotros somos ectofeature…- le susurro.

Se sonrojo hasta las orejas y simplemente se dignó a apartarlo, era demasiado para su pobre corazón, lo traía vuelto loco. -¡¿Q-QUE COSAS DICES?!- le alcanzo a gritar completamente rojo.

Billy empezó a flotar alrededor de él. –Que te amo, tonto- le dijo abrazándolo del cuello.

Se quedó callado y suspiro sin mucho más que hacer. Vio la cámara, la película se quedaría para después. –Yo también.-

**Bien… no se si… me salio mal.. o bien. Bueno, cualquiera que sea su decisión (?)  
estare feliz de recibirla en una Review y eso :333  
ya que pronto, posiblemente pase menos tiempo en la pc, y tenga menos tiempo para escribir… y pos :c  
pero bueh!  
sin mas, me despido, espero que le haya gustado, y acepto de todo :DDD**

**¡Reviews, criticas constructivas, gelatina, lechera, churros, tambien tomates si quieren, pastel, paletas bien ricas y todo lo que se te ocurra!  
Adios~ uwú**


End file.
